1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a marine safety system and is directed more particularly to a system activated by rising water in a ship's hull and operable to close the ship's sea cocks and initiate other safety measures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide a bilge pump in the hull of a boat or ship and to provide means for automatically energizing the bilge pump in response to rising water in the hull.
It is also known generally to provide various electrical circuits energized by a float valve or other mechanism operable by a rising or falling water level.